


Amuse-Bouche

by moretomhardy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Explicit Consent, Incubus Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Past Braeden/Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, because aftercare is the best part, even though this is not otherwise BDSM, just vaguely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moretomhardy/pseuds/moretomhardy
Summary: Stiles is an incubus looking for a meal and Derek is a reluctant patron of an incubus bar who can't figure out why his betas want to spend every Friday evening getting the life sucked out of them. Derek may eventually figure out why they enjoy it so much.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 483
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Amuse-Bouche

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Welcome To The Bleeder Den](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835533) by [kissforabite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissforabite/pseuds/kissforabite). 



> 0% holiday themed, but this was all I managed to complete in the last couple months, so here we are. I started this after reading kissforabite's Welcome to the Bleeder Den, but then it devolved into something slower and sweeter because I'm me and that's apparently what I do.

Derek was not impressed with the latest club his betas had dragged him to. He was pretty sure "sex den" would be a more accurate term, seeing as it was a joint that catered heavily towards incubi finding partners for their next meals. He grimaced from his place at the bar as he watched Boyd and Erica getting way too friendly with another pair on the dance floor. He had lost sight of Isaac long ago, a succubus having dragged him off into one of the many private rooms in the building.

"You don't look like you're having fun." Someone sidled up next to Derek at the bar.

Derek curled his lip and looked pointedly away, but that only made the guy laugh.

"Not a fan of incubus bars?"

Derek grunted dismissively. "Until now I've been able to avoid them."

"Yeah? Who dragged you here, then?"

"My betas." Derek gestured vaguely at the dance floor.

"Does that make you an alpha werewolf?"

Derek bared fangs and let his eyes glow red.

The incubus hummed and swayed closer, eyes going half-lidded. "You have quite a deep well."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Derek leaned away from the incubus' smirking face.

"It means you're powerful. You can hide it, of course, button it all up under the human side," the incubus waved a hand, indicating Derek's entire body, "but when you take the lid off, well -- " he licked his lips and didn't continue further.

Derek got more than enough information to fill in the blanks with the smell of arousal spilling off of the incubus.

"I'm Stiles, by the way." The incubus held out his hand.

Derek stared at it and didn't take it or offer his own name back.

"Alright, fine," Stiles sighed, "be that way. But I gotta warn you, dude, power like yours is gonna make you catnip around here if you let the wolf out to play again."

"Great," Derek growled, "just what I need to complete my evening."

"Take it easy, man." Stiles patted Derek's shoulder as he backed away from the bar. "I'm gonna go spend my attention on someone who's actually gonna let me eat."

===

Boyd, Erica, and Isaac all had such a good time having their energy siphoned off by incubi that they were clamouring to go again two week later. All of Derek's protests were in vain when they told him they didn't mind if he stayed in and they would go by themselves. As if Derek would ever let that happen -- he was going to be right there when an incubus inevitably took things too far so that no one got permanently hurt.

Isaac rolled his eyes and said they would leave him at home whether he wanted them to or not when Derek vocalized that sentiment, but Erica just laughed and bullied him into a tighter pair of jeans and a tank top before Boyd hustled everyone out the door.

Derek took up residence at the bar again while his betas flung themselves out to the mercies of the dance floor. He was surprised when Stiles popped up at his elbow after half an hour or so.

"Didn't think I'd see you here again." Stiles grinned.

Derek grunted and buried his nose in his beer.

"Pack had a good time, hm?" There was a knowing twinkle in Stiles' eyes.

“Evidently,” Derek grumbled.

“Did they drag you back with them, or is alpha too protective to let them go alone?”

“Is there a difference?” Derek raised his eyebrows. “They dragged me here either way.”

Stiles snickered. “You don’t have to follow them here if you don’t want to. This is a very reputable place, nothing terrible is going to happen to them.”

“It can be as reputable as it wants, but that’s not going to stop anyone with malicious intentions.”

“I acknowledge your paranoia,” Stiles sighed, “but I know the owner here. She had wards plastered all over the place that will incapacitate any incubus that starts taking too much from anyone.”

That did admittedly make Derek feel better.

“Aw, I shouldn’t have told you that,” Stiles smirked, “now you won’t be back.”

“Do you know any werewolves very well?”

“My best friend is a werewolf, but he’s more the lone wolf type.”

“Then you wouldn’t know what it’s like to be pack.” Derek took a long swallow of his beer, some part of him relishing the way Stiles’ eyes tracked the bob of his throat. “I’ll be back.”

===

True to his word, Derek was back in what was quickly becoming his regular seat the next weekend.

“Back again so soon?” Stiles appeared at Derek’s side only a few minutes after he sat down.

Derek shrugged and tried to catch the bartender’s eye. Truth be told he had not protested very mightily when Isaac had floated the idea earlier that evening.

“So if I put your fears to rest, when are you going to sample the wares, so to speak?”

Derek shook his head and sighed.

“Yeah, okay, that was not the most winning way to phrase that,” Stiles winced. “But you know what I mean.”

Derek hummed and nodded his thanks when the bartender slid a beer his way. “I don’t go in much for casual sex.”

“Huh, really?”

Derek shot Stiles an affronted look.

Stiles laughed and held up his hands. “Whoa, there, sorry to offend. I just mean, don’t alpha werewolves kinda, like, have supercharged sex drives and all?”

“That’s a stereotype.” Derek paused for a moment while Stiles started to stammer our an apology, then smirked and said, “That doesn’t mean I don’t make good use of my dildo collection.”

Stiles’ mouth dropped open and his eyes washed black.

Derek smothered his smile in the rim of his glass.

===

Two months later Derek and his betas were true regulars of the incubus bar, and it would be unusual for Derek to find himself anywhere other than the corner seat at the bar on Friday, Stiles by his side for most of the evening until he slithered off to find something to eat.

“Do you come here every day?” Derek asked, crunching his way through a basket of chips.

“Nah.” Stiles was swivelling back and fourth on the barstool next to Derek’s. “I’m here pretty much every Friday and Saturday, cuz it’s a guaranteed meal and I don’t have to worry about getting kidnapped. I have a couple of friends with benefits I can call if I get hungry during the week, and if they’re not available I’ll come here instead.”

Derek frowned down at his chips. “Is that a big concern? Getting kidnapped?”

He flicked his gaze up towards Stiles just in time to catch him grimacing.

“Kinda yeah. I know there’s all that propaganda out there about incubuses taking advantage of people and having thralls or whatever, but incubus are one of the most-targeted species in the slave trade."

"So you really depend on people coming in here to let you eat them."

"To some degree, yeah." Stiles shrugged. "I'd be able to make my way without it, but, it's so much easier this way."

Derek frowned and pushed the empty chip basket around the bar top. It was odd that only a couple of months ago he was one of the people Stiles was referring to that made bad assumptions about incubi as a species.

"Hey, so," Stiles stopped swivelling his stool, bringing himself to an abrupt halt by stomping his feet down on the bottom rung of Derek's stool, "I've been wondering, and it's kinda related to this topic so I'm not bringing it up completely out of the blue, but what do you do for your rut?"

Derek froze. Shit. He hadn't even thought about what he was going to do this season.

"You've never brought anyone in here with you besides your betas, who you are very clearly not dating, and, I mean, it's gotta be coming up soon, you know? It's been about three months since you showed up here the first time."

"Um, they have," Derek cleared his throat and grimaced, but there wasn't an elegant way to phrase it, "they have apps for that sort of thing. You can find another alpha whose schedule will match up with yours and ride it out together."

"Really?" Stiles wrinkled his nose. "You, Mr. Paranoia, just hook up with some random stranger from the internet during one of your most vulnerable times?"

"Well," Derek shrugged, "that's how I first met my usual rut-partner. I just didn't actually spend a rut with her until I'd known her for 5 months."

"That's more like it," Stiles snickered. "You just have the one rut buddy?"

"It's not like it happens so often I would need more. Although," Derek checked his watch and then felt like an idiot, because that wasn't gonna tell him anything about the date or how long it had been since his last rut, "usually I've heard from her to set something up by now."

"Uh oh. When is your rut supposed to come?"

Derek pulled out his phone and checked an app. He nearly shot fangs through his lower lip when it cheerfully informed him his rut was due to start in about a week.

"Oh, shit." Stiles, of course, was halfway falling off his stool to read over Derek's shoulder. "You better text her."

Derek wrote out a text clumsily asking Braeden if they were still on for their usual.

He put his phone down, then jumped when it vibrated loudly against the bar with an unexpectedly quick response. He scowled and flipped his phone face-down on the bar top as he read Braeden's apologetic explanation that she was seeing someone now and would be spending her rut with them.

"Not good news?" Stiles asked when Derek flipped his phone face-down on the bar.

"She's seeing someone."

"Sorry, bud." Stiles patted Derek's forearm.

"Solitary ruts are the worst." Derek rubbed a hand over his face, frustrated.

"So, uh, you probably won't like this idea," Stiles said after a moment of silence, "but if you wanted, I'd be way more than happy to spend your rut with you."

Derek looked over at Stiles and hummed, considering. "Mutually beneficial?"

"Uh, well, I mean, yes, definitely, an alpha rut would be a literal feast for me. But also you've gotta know by now that I've got this huge, unmanageable crush on you."

Derek blinked at Stiles.

"So, yeah, mutually beneficial for more than one reason."

"Okay." Derek said.

"Wait, really?"

"Yes. It's not like I have any other options."

"Gee, way to make a guy feel good about himself," Stiles snorted. "And I do hear that you've got an extensive sex toy collection that I'm sure would get you through it."

"Sex toys are not much help during a rut."

"Really? I've got an alpha friend who goes through probably half of his ruts alone."

Derek shuddered at the thought. "Well, not for me, anyways."

"Interesting." Stiles leaned close to Derek, settling a hand on Derek's forearm, stroking his fingers over the sensitive skin on the inside of Derek's wrist. "Do you maybe want to get in some practice before your rut comes up? Get used to each other?"

Derek's face heated and he swallowed. "Right now?"

"If you want. We don't have to."

"That's um." Derek took a deep breath through his nose and looked up to locate his betas. Isaac was already back in one of the rooms with his conquest (conquester?) of the night, while Boyd and Erica were in their usual knot of people on the dance floor. They looked busy, and it was still early when Derek checked his watch. He took another breath and turned back to Stiles, meeting his eyes for the first time since this topic came up. "Okay."

Stiles smirked and slid the hand on Derek's arm down to grip his hand. "Come on, then." He stood up from his stool and tugged Derek after him, winding his way through the crowded room until they reached the hall into the back rooms. There was a bouncer blocking the way back, but he waved them through right away.

The noise of the bar cut off nearly entirely as soon as they passed through the doorway and Stiles smiled at the way Derek's shoulders relaxed.

"Yeah, they've got good quieting wards here." Stiles led the way back to one of the furthest rooms and ushered Derek inside. He locked the door behind himself while Derek stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, fighting the impulse to cross his arms over his chest. He didn't want to telegraph how awkward he felt if he could help it.

Stiles swept his eyes around the room once before settling on Derek. He smiled a little before he moved over to the bed, kicking off his shoes and shedding his hoodie as he went, then got onto the bed and sat up against the headboard. "Come up here with me?" Stiles patted the bed next to himself.

Derek sat on the edge of the bed to unlace his boots before getting up on the bed next to Stiles. He knew he must look stiff and ridiculous.

"Hey," Stiles swung himself into Derek's lap, straddling his hips and rubbing his hands over Derek's shoulders. "Stop overthinking this. You do think I'm attractive, don't you?"

"Um." Derek hadn't really thought of that yet. He swept his eyes up and down Stiles' body as Stiles stretched and preened. "Yes?" He winced when it came out like a question.

Stiles chuckled and settled himself down in Derek's lap, leaning forward into Derek's chest. "Are you demi?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Really?" Stiles cocked his head. "That's okay; it doesn't really matter for now. But I might send you some links to look through tomorrow that you might find interesting. Back to you, tell me if there's anything off limits."

Derek shrugged and settled his hands hesitantly on Stiles' hips. "I'll let you know if I don't like something."

"Good." Stiles leaned closer, going out of focus in Derek's vision. "I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

Derek nodded, and Stiles nudged his lips up against Derek's own mouth. They kissed for longer than Derek expected; he thought that Stiles would be more eager to get to the main event so that he could eat, but he seemed perfectly content to stay right where he was, hands wandering over Derek's back, neck, and sides.

Derek was hard by the time Stiles pulled back. "How do you want to do this, big guy?" He leaned back in to briefly lip at Derek's mouth.

"Don't incubi always top?"

Stiles laughed, a short burst of sound, and leaned in to kiss Derek again. "Another misconception. There's no particular way we need to fuck, to eat or otherwise. Although to be honest I do have a personal preference for topping most of the time, but I'm up for bottoming, too. Or, hey, this is just our practice round, we don't have to go all the way to anal."

Derek tightened his grip on Stiles' waist. "I like bottoming."

"Yeah, your dildo collection gave you away," Stiles grinned.

Derek rolled his eyes. "When are you going to get over that?"

"Hm, maybe after I get to see it?" Stiles was still smirking, but there was an edge of uncertainty in his expression.

"If you don't think you're going to use every single on of them on me during my rut, you've got the wrong idea about things."

Stiles inhaled sharply and his eyes faded black. "Shit, Derek," he bit at Derek's mouth, "I am gonna take such good care of you."

Derek shuddered and Stiles froze for a moment before pulling back, eyes still totally black and his mouth split in a grin. "You like that, huh?"

Derek bit his lip and nodded.

"Yeah, good," Stiles mumbled as he leaned in to kiss Derek again. "I can definitely handle that. Big, bad alpha needs someone to look out for him for once, hm?"

Stiles thankfully didn't seem to be looking for an answer to that question. He shucked his shirt as he pulled back and got off Derek's lap.

"Come on, Derek, we need way less clothes in this situation." Stiles started shimmying out of his pants.

Derek clambered to his feet to pull off his own clothes; Stiles tackled him back down to the bed before he managed to get his socks off.

"Oh my god, I have been wanting to get my hands on all of this for so long." Stiles ran greedy hands up Derek's stomach and chest, ending with a tweak to Derek's nipples that provoked a shudder from Derek. "Oh," Stiles looked absolutely gleeful, "are these sensitive?"

Derek threw back his head and panted when Stiles twisted both nipples. Precome oozed out of his cock and slid down his side.

"Oh, yeah, you really like that." Stiles' eyes were black again when Derek looked up at him. "So I've definitely got a pair of nipple clamps stashed in that cabinet. Would you be into that?"

"Um," Derek licked his lips and tried to concentrate while Stiles's thumbs rubbed slow circles over his nipples. "I've never..."

"Hey, no pressure." Stiles ducked in to kiss Derek again and he slid his hands down to Derek's hips. "We can try that some other time, maybe."

"Okay." Derek's voice cracked and splintered while Stiles wrapped a hand around his cock and pulled at him, slowly.

Stiles grabbed a packet of lube from the bedside table with his free hand. "Can I finger you open?"

Derek grabbed two handfuls of the sheets and hissed, "yes."

Stiles smiled and pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the head of Derek's cock before sitting up and squeezing the lube onto his fingers. He settled back down between Derek's legs and sucked on Derek's cockhead while he got a finger into Derek's hole.

Derek squeezed his eyes shut and ignored the impulse to shove his cock farther into Stiles' mouth in favor of hitching his hips back onto Stiles' hand.

Stiles hummed his approval. He gave Derek a second finger and spent some time finding and playing with Derek's prostate while Derek tried very hard not to come too soon. Eventually, Stiles pulled back long enough to say, "I really don't mind if you come now. It feeds my ego to give dudes multiple orgasms, and werewolves are usually pretty good at that."

Derek huffed out a disbelieving laugh, but he stopped keeping such a stranglehold on his self-control after that, and soon he was spurting into Stiles' mouth. Stiles let Derek squirm away from him in the aftermath, a pleased smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Too sensitive?" he asked.

"Yeah," Derek panted. "Just, gimme a couple minutes."

"You take all the time you need." Stiles slid his fingers back into Derek's hole, studiously avoiding his prostate this time, and began scissoring him. "Is this okay?"

Derek shivered and gasped, the sensations on his rim magnified in the wake of his orgasm. "Yeah," he decided, "yeah, that's good."

"Good," Stiles murmured. He settled down on top of Derek's chest while his fingers kept working Derek open. He tried to kiss Derek again for a few moments, but Derek couldn't get his breathing or the little noises pouring out of his throat under control, so Stiles gave up on that and moved down to tongue at one of Derek's nipples instead. Derek whimpered, and Stiles' head popped up right away.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes, yeah, good, keep going." Derek squirmed under Stiles' weight.

"Okay," Stiles smiled, "just wanted to make sure." He ducked back down to put his mouth on Derek's nipple.

With all the attention to his hole and his nipples, Derek was hard again in what was probably an inadvisably short amount of time. Stiles had worked up to four fingers in the meantime; Derek reached down to grab his wrist.

"What is it?" Stiles asked.

"I'm ready."

"Yeah?" Stiles grinned and curled his fingers into Derek's prostate.

Derek groaned and threw his head back; the sensation shot through his stomach like an electric charge, still more sensitive than usual so close after his orgasm, and his hips stuttered between pulling away and pushing into the contact before he came down firmly on the side of _more more more_.

Stiles kissed Derek's chest before he sat up. "Do you want a condom?"

Derek's first thought was an adamant no, but in the next moment he realized he would have to get home with come dripping out of him if he went though with that. "Better have one this time."

Stiles nodded and tore one off of the strip in the bedside table. He rolled it on and settled back over Derek's chest. "Is this how you want it?"

"This is good." Derek wrapped his legs around Stiles' hips and skimmed his hands slowly up Stiles' arms and around his shoulders.

Stiles pushed into Derek, slowly at first, but faster when Derek's body welcomed him in, soft as butter after all of the prep Stiles had given him.

"Oh, baby," Stiles groaned, "that's so good." He started moving, smooth strokes of his hips lighting up Derek's body like a firecracker.

Derek whimpered and pulled Stiles down closer with his grip on Stiles' shoulders.

"Is this okay?" Stiles panted, setting one big hand on Derek's jaw and sweeping his thumb over Derek's cheek.

"Yeah, keep going." Derek clumsily grabbed Stiles' hand to keep it in place while he turned his head to nuzzle into Stiles' palm, taking greedy breaths of Stiles' scent.

"Good," Stiles hummed. He leaned in and set his teeth at the base of Derek's throat -- Derek twitched and nearly came at the blunt pressure on his neck while Stiles' cock rubbed insistently over his sensitive prostate. Stiles hummed again, an approving sound deep in his chest, then dragged his mouth up Derek's neck to bite into the delicate skin under Derek's jawline.

"I'm gonna come," Derek gasped.

"That's exactly what I wanna hear, baby, come on and give it to me," Stiles murmured into Derek's ear.

Derek whimpered as Stiles grabbed his cock and started stroking him, the additional onslaught of sensation ripping through his belly and drawing up tight in his balls. He teetered on the edge for a moment more before tumbling into orgasm, shuddering and nearly blacking out before Stiles tumbled over the cliff after him.

===

Derek didn't feel tired afterwards so much as lazy -- like the afterglow of his orgasm never ended -- and he had no desire to move more than what might be absolutely necessary. Stiles fetched him three bottles of water, a platter of fruit and cheese, and a damp washcloth to clean up his belly with as soon as they were finished, so there wasn't much moving on the menu.

Derek was licking a morsel of cheese out of Stiles' fingers, propped up on Stiles' chest and with the fingers of Stiles' other hand slowly stroking through Derek's hair, when he felt a spike of panic coming from Erica. He struggled his way up into a seated position, pulling hard on the pack bond to see what was causing Erica's distress.

"Hey, big guy, what's going on?" Stiles asked, rubbing a hand down Derek's back.

Derek relaxed as he felt an answering yank on the bond. "Erica's looking for me."

"One of your betas?" Stiles climbed out of bed to fetch Derek's phone, fishing it out of Derek's discarded jeans and handing it back to Derek.

Derek unlocked the screen and saw that Erica had sent three variations on a "where are you" message already.

**Derek:**  
_I’m in the back._

**Erica:**  
_You scared us to death, asshole. You finally give in to that incubus who’s always chatting you up?_

Derek’s face got hot and his ears prickled. Stiles chuckled and kissed Derek’s cheek before he pulled Derek back down to lay on his chest.

 _Yes_ , Derek typed back.

 **Erica:**  
_Can we come back there with you? Bouncer won’t believe our alpha is back there._

Derek showed his phone to Stiles.

“You want me to go get them?”

“Yeah, if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing.” Stiles dropped another kiss onto Derek’s cheek and pulled some pants on before heading out of the room. He left the door cracked, so Derek could track his footsteps as he went down the hall.

“These guys are with me.” He heard Stiles say.

“And you already have someone back there?” That must be the bouncer.

Stiles laughed. “What can I say, I’m a lucky guy.”

The bouncer must have agreed to let them pass; he could hear four sets of footsteps coming back towards him. He hummed in satisfaction and tugged the sheet up to his waist.

“So,” came Stiles’ voice again when they were nearly back to the room, “you guys sure you’re good with seeing your alpha, you know, naked and fucked out?”

Isaac choked and a surprised laugh spilled out of Erica.

“He’s seen us in worse shape.” That was Boyd.

“If you’re sure.” Stiles opened the door and crawled back into bed with Derek, taking up his previous position leaning up against the headboard and hauling Derek around until he was tucked up against his chest.

Derek rubbed his cheek against Stiles’ collarbone and held out a hand towards his betas, who were clustered awkwardly in the doorway.

Erica led the charge to join them on the bed; she rubbed a hand over Derek's naked side as she came to sit at the foot of the bed.

Stiles reached over to the platter of food and held out half of a grape for Derek, who licked it out of his fingers.

"So, what tipped the scales today?" Isaac asked, the last to settle up on the bed. He squeezed Derek's ankle through the covers and didn't let go.

Derek shrugged and tipped his head into the crook of Stiles' neck. Having all of his betas in the room with him had settled a part of him that he didn't even know was stressed, and it was all he could do not to melt right into Stiles' lap.

Stiles squeezed the back of Derek's neck and a contented rumbled spilled from Derek's chest.

"What Mr. Eloquent here is trying to say is that he forgot he had a rut coming up, and his usual partner isn't available for the foreseeable future. So, I graciously offered to step in."

"Uh huh." Erica looked between Derek and Stiles with suspicious eyes. "Problem with that story is how Derek isn't in rut yet."

Stiles shrugged, shoulder shifting under Derek's cheek. "What, we can't get a little practice in before the big event?"

"Mhm." Erica's lips curled into a smirk. "I'm sure two very experienced men need a lot of practice at having sex."

“You should know,” Boyd looked at Stiles, “he doesn’t usually bleed happy pheromones when he’s doing anything else for practice.”

Derek growled at Boyd, but it came out more like a sleepy rumble. It was hard to make any other sound when he was smothered in the combined scents of Stiles, sex, and his pack.

“I mean,” Stiles ran a hand through Derek’s hair, “isn’t that the whole point of having sex with an incubus? The endorphin high?”

“Maybe,” Erica allowed, “but he sure never felt the need to do any practising with Braeden.”

“Uh huh.” Stiles shifted Derek down on his chest until he could look him in the eyes. "What are they trying to tell me, Derek?"

"That it's impossible for them to mind their own business." A hot blush worked it's way across Derek's face.

Stiles smiled and stroked a thumb over Derek's pink cheek. "So what is this business that they should be avoiding?"

"Oh my god," Derek muttered as he turned his face into Stiles' chest. "So maybe I was thinking about asking you on a date, shoot me."

Stiles laughed and pulled Derek's face back up with a hand cupped around his cheek. "For the record, I'd say yes if you asked me."

"You wanna come over to my place next Friday? I can make you dinner there instead."

"That's disgusting," Isaac grumbled while Stiles snickered.

"I'd love to." Stiles dropped a kiss to Derek's mouth.

Derek smiled and burrowed back into the crook of Stiles’ neck. He let himself give into the heaviness of his eyelids, soothed to sleep by Stiles’s fingers stroking down his back and the voices of his betas.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I was shocked and offended to come into AO3 to post only to have them ask me for a title and a summary. I've been watching lots of Top Chef recently, so I chose Amuse Bouche because it's a fancy appetizer at the beginning of a several-course meal, just like the sex here is for Stiles with the further courses to come in Derek's rut.
> 
> [Reblogable on tumblr](https://moretomhardy.tumblr.com/post/189845713494/amuse-bouche-moretomhardy-teen-wolf-tv) as part of 12 Days of Sterek. You can also come visit me on my [tumblr](moretomhardy.tumblr.com) where I reblog sterek and pretty nature photography, mostly.


End file.
